El final de un principio
by Higea
Summary: Es el último curso de Hogwarts para Lily y sus compañeros de séptimo curso. Guarda muchos buenos recuerdos de sus últimos siete años de vida en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería, pero está claro a quién está deseando perder de vista.
1. Prólogo: Amor de Hermanas

Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares que surgen en esta historia pertenecen a J. y al mundo, yo sólo me he dedicado a cambiar un poco la ecuación.

Empecé a escribir esta historia hace como 6 años y nunca la continué, pero a veces es bueno reciclar el pasado. Si logro hacer sonreír a una sola persona cumplirá su cometido y me daré por satisfecha. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**1. Amor de Hermanas**

Una chica salía de su casa con sus padres y su hermana mientras se dirigían hacia el coche. La chica, Lily Evans, era pelirroja, con unos preciosos ojos verdes, delgadísima y de estatura mediana. Iba hacia King Cross, donde cogería el Expreso a Hogwarts para empezar su último curso en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería.

Sus padres estaban radiantes de alegría, como siempre lo estaban por todo lo que hacía su pelirroja hija. Pero, su hermana Petunia, (de pelo negro, alta y con "demasiado hueso" que se marcaba en su esquelético cuerpo) miraba con cara de profundo asco a su hermana. Odiaba todo lo que se salía de lo normal, y Lily se salía de todos y cada uno de sus esquemas de la normalidad. Al igual que Petunia, Lily aborrecía a su hermana, y la molestaba cuanto podía diciéndole que era, o bien adoptada, o que había ido a parar en forma de huevo microscópico al plato de su madre y esta se lo había comido, con intensas arcadas, solía añadir. Se lo decía desde pequeña, pero Petunia aún no era capaz de ignorarla.

Durante el trayecto en coche, Lily rememoró sus anteriores años en el colegio con nostalgia, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al recordar que éste era su último año. Habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que la menuda niña de 11 años recibió aquella carta que cambió su vida. Y no se arrepentía en absoluto. Recordaba la emoción que la embargo al entrar por primera vez en el callejón Diagón, los nervios en la selección y lo contenta que estuvo al ser seleccionada para Gryffindor. Incluso recordaba las palabras que dijo un muchacho pelirrojo de séptimo curso:

- No podía ser de otra manera. ¿No ves su color de pelo, Molly? No sólo los pelirrojos Weasly estamos destinados a Gryffindor, simplemente, tener éste color de pelo es como un presagio de que en Hogwarts vas a ser uno de los leones.

Incluso sentía emoción al revivir su primera clase con McGonagall pues era la primera vez que había utilizado su magia de manera consciente y voluntaria. Sonrió también ante su primera visita a Hogsmeade, sintiendo el sabor de la especiada cerveza con mantequilla en su boca. De su vida amorosa no había mucho que recordar, más bien era nula, un fracaso, un cero a la izquierda. Bueno, una vez, a los pocos meses de entrar en Hogwarts había tenido un cuelgue estúpido por uno de sus compañeros de clase, pero no valía ni la pena mencionarlo, porque en la actualidad había pasado a ser lo único que no echaría de menos de su colegio. Incluso recordaba la primera discusión que tuvo con ese energúmeno:

- ¿James?

Un chiquillo despeinado atisbaba escondido detrás de una estatua con algo en la mano.

- ¿Eh? Ah, si eres esa empollona muggle…- la pequeña Lily de sus recuerdos miró acobardada al guapo James Potter de sus recuerdos-. ¿Evans, no? ¿Has visto a Snape? Ya sabes, un chico feo y sucio que suele tener pinta de vampiro porque va de negro y está muy blanco. Puede que te resulte familiar porque siempre huele a bombas fétidas.

- No lo he visto. ¿Pero no huele siempre a bombas fétidas por qué tú y Black se las tiráis?

- Pues claro, un poco de mugre más y quizás así entiende que las personas se suelen lavar para ir a clase. Ya verás, si te toca sentarte a su lado y se ha bañado por nosotros, lo agradecerás.

- Supongo que sí… aunque si tú lo haces debe estar bien, claro- añadió la sonrojada niña ante la mirada confundida de él- Oye…¿querrías salir algún día conmigo?- tartamudeó Lily.

- ¿Salir contigo? ¿Para jugar a quidditch, por ejemplo? – James seguía mirando si aparecía su presa, sin prestar demasiada atención a la conversación.

- Como…novios- la cara de la niña había logrado igualar el tono de su pelo.

- ¡¿Qué?!- acto seguido, James empezó a reírse a carcajadas, haciendo sentir ridícula a la niña.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Lily se estaba enojando, no le veía la gracia por ninguna parte y de repente James ya no le gustaba tanto. Aunque claro, que si le decía que sí, se lo perdonaría todo.

- ¿Salir contigo? ¿Bromeas? Pero si juego a quidditch y tú sólo sabes que estudiar, yo me aburro mucho estudiando y no pareces de las que se le da bien el quidditch.

- Pero si sacas muy buenas notas, algo debes estudiar…

- Mmm…escucho a Remus cuando repasa, pero sólo porque lee en voz alta. ¿Ves? Además, todavía eres una niña, ¡si estás plana como una tabla!

- ¿Pero qué te crees que eres tú? ¿Un adulto? ¡Tenemos la misma edad! ¡Te odio James Potter!- dicho esto, la niña le arreó una patada, errando el tiro hacia lo que sería el centro de su masculinidad y dándole en la mano donde sujetaba la bolsa, que salió disparada y le cayó a James en la cabeza…dejándolo con olor a bomba fétida durante el resto de la semana.

Así se había estropeado su relación con uno de los más populares alumnos del colegio, logrando que sus grandes peleas por todo el colegio fueran recordadas por todos y cada vez, más evitadas. Por otro lado, es como había empezado su complejo con su físico. No es que Lily se encontrara poco atractiva, era simplemente que el comentario de James sobre sus atributos y su carácter, la hicieron sentir poco femenina y el tiempo, en vez de solucionar la situación cuando se desarrolló adecuadamente, sólo lo empeoró, haciendo que, irracionalmente, ocultará su cuerpo con ropas anchas por temor a que todos se burlaran de ella por algo raro.

De repente, la voz de Petunia la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Espero que no vuelvas nunca a casa, Lilian – le dijo en todo mordaz Petunia.

- ¿No me digas? Volveré para atormentarte cuando pueda, querida hermana – Lily, que no soportaba que nadie la llamara por su nombre completo, y menos su hermana, estaba con la mano en el bolsillo, donde guardaba su varita, a punto para lanzarle el primer hechizo que le pasara por la cabeza la próxima vez que Petunia abriera la boca "Es insoportable" pensaba, "Si no fuese por papá y mamá, ya me habría ido lo más lejos posible de este intento de ser humano con aires de superioridad".

- ¡Eres lo peor! No te pienso invitar a mi boda con Vernon. He visto como lo miras – dijo entrecerrando los ojos-, apuesto a que me tienes celos porqué nunca podrás casarte con alguien tan maravilloso. ¡Ni lo mires! Nunca se irá contigo, así que, ¡sigue soñando con él!

- Si a mirarlo te refieres a que lo hago con asco y no con deseo, te doy toda la razón – comentó Lily algo crispada, a la que la sola idea de tocar a la bola de grasa del novio de su hermana le causaba escalofríos- Dime Petunia, ¿cuantas chuletas de cordero le das a "eso" cada vez que vais de pique-nique?

- ¡No te aguanto! ¡Argh!- dicho esto, se lanzó sobre la pelirroja con las manos por delante, intentando arañarle el rostro, pero Lily ya estaba preparada para eso y la repelió con un sencillo hechizo escudo.

- No os vais a ver durante meses, ¿no podéis comportaros cómo si no quisierais separaros?- su madre sabía que era algo imposible, pero cada año lo intentaba. "No pierdo nada probándolo". Sabía que sus dos hijas eran demasiado diferentes, pero no le preocupaba mucho. Debido a las caras con las que la miraban, suspiro- ¡Está bien! Al menos, ya hemos llegado. Bajad del coche, anda.

- Yo me despido aquí. Adiós Lilian- Petunia giró la cara antes de que su madre le dijera que se levantase y le diese un abrazo a su hermana.

- Yo también te echaré de menos, "Horse" – Lily llamaba así a su "queridísima hermana" debido a su parecido con un caballo.

Antes de que Petunia reaccionase, cerró la puerta del coche y se fue con su equipaje y sus padres, desternillándose de risa mientras recordaba la cara de su hermana.


	2. Sorpresas desagradables

**2. Sorpresas desagradables**

- Escribe cuando puedas hija- decía el padre de Lily mientras se despedían.

- Lily, cariño, ¿no podrías ser más buena con tu hermana? Compórtate como una persona madura...

- ¡Mamá! Ella siempre empieza, además, la mayor es ella, ¡qué se comporte como adulta! Y no empieces, no quiero irme a Hogwarts pensando en ese error de Dios que tengo como hermana...

- Lilian- dijo su padre con tono de reproche.

- Está bien, sé que hicisteis lo que pudisteis con ella, no os culpo de que... vale, vale, adiós mamá, adiós papá- les dio un beso a cada uno y, bajo la mirada amenazadoramente peligrosa de su madre, subió al tren.

Como aún quedaba algún minuto para que este se fuera, fue a buscar un compartimiento vacío y empezó a instalarse.

Antes de que alcanzara a sentarse, entró alguien.

- Perdona, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? Es que todo está completo.

Una chica de pelo... ¿¡¡¡rosa chicle!!!? Bueno... bajita y delgada, de nariz menuda y ojos color miel, estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Lily asintió, sorprendida por su aspecto.

- ¿Te había visto antes? Es que... no me suenas, ¿Eres nueva?

- No- dijo sonriente la chica- Me llamo Nymph... ¡ Tonks! Y empezaré segundo, en Gryffindor.

- Y... esto, ¿tu pelo? Me hubiese fijado antes, no pasa muy desapercibido, que digamos...

- Es que soy metamorfomaga, ya sabes, puedo cambiar mi aspecto a placer.

- ...que envidia- Lily se puso a reír- Bueno, da igual, tal como estás ahora, vas a llamar mucho la atención.

El tren ya había empezado su camino hacia Hogwarts y los alumnos rezagados buscaban a sus compañeros. La chica estaba preguntándose dónde se habrían metido sus amigas cuando una voz familiar interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

- Evans, nos instalaremos aquí, si no te importa.

Lily se giró hacia la puerta, helada al reconocer la voz que se dirigía a ella. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew eran los que, nuevamente, habían abierto la puerta.

- Está ocupado, Potter, lárgate de aquí.

- Todos los compartimientos están completos menos este, Evans- explicó Sirius.

- ¿No me digas? A ver, déjame contar... Estoy yo, está Tonks, caben Lupin y Pettigrew, pero... no, para tu egocentrismo y el complejo de superioridad de Potter no hay espacio.

- No importa Evans, no ha sido una petición, nos instalaremos igual- James de encogió de hombros con serenidad y se sentó delante de la pelirroja sonriendo provocativamente.

- ¡Maldito Potter!- "Mantén la calma Lily, no dejes que te saque de quicio, sé más madura que él" James levantó los pies del suelo y los colocó en el asiento de al lado de la chica "¿Es qué no desea seguir viviendo?".

Tonks se había quedado callada, observando la escena, pero viendo que tendría que pasar el viaje con ellos, decidió presentarse:

- Me llamo Tonks, y por mí podéis hacer lo que os apetezca, mientras no molestéis...

Todos asintieron. Gracias a Tonks, la tensión disminuyó visiblemente, y los merodeadores también se presentaron, excepto Sirius, pues resultaba que los dos eran primos, y James que seguía compartiendo una mirada asesina con Lily, al menos por parte de la última. Parecía que le iba a pegar, pero Remus intervino para salvar la situación.

- Lily, esto... - Remus la cogió con fuerza de un brazo, haciendo que lo mirase a él- Lily, ¿recuerdas qué tenemos reunión de prefectos ahora? ¡Vamos, o llegaremos tarde!

Sacó a Lily casi a rastras del compartimiento y se encaminaron hacia el lugar de la reunión. Lily iba insultando a James con rabia y juntaba continuamente el puño derecho con la palma de la mano izquierda.

- Remus, ¿por qué demonios habéis tenido que venir? Sabes que me caes bien pero, ¿tenían que venir esa especie no evolucionada de chimpancés?

- No los conoces, Lily, en realidad son buenos chicos... Bueno, muy en el fondo quizás. Lo que quiero decir es que son muy especiales y eso se les ha subido a la cabeza pero... mejor me callo.

- Sí- dijo Lily secamente, que lo miraba con mala cara.

Al final llegaron al compartimiento de los prefectos, donde les dijeron lo de siempre, cuando tendrían que hacer rondas, los castigos más típicos, cuantos puntos eran los normales de restar... pero ningún prefecto seguía esas directrices y se mostraban poco imparciales.

Cuando por fin acabaron, fueron directamente a su compartimiento, pues no les tocaba patrullar en todo el viaje. Lily seguía un tanto enfadada, pero estaba decidida a ignorar a los merodeadores durante el resto del trayecto.

Al llegar, encontraron que todos estaban charlando animadamente y, además, había otra persona en el lugar.

- ¡Kate Wait!¿ Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo puedes intercambiar más de dos palabras con estas hormonas andantes?

- Cálmate Lily- respondió la chica. Kate era alta y delgada, con una figura perfecta, de ojos almendrados resplandecientes, y una cabellera negra terminada en tirabuzones que le llegaba hasta media espalda. A pesar de su apariencia de modelo, era muy inteligente y con muy poca confianza en sí misma-. Sólo hablábamos pacíficamente. Son unos engreídos, lo sé, pero siempre he pensado que entre los dos, llegaban a juntar medio cerebro.

- ¡Kate! Pensaba que estabas de nuestra parte y que le dirías a Evans que nos diera una oportunidad para hablar como personas civilizadas – dijo Sirius haciéndose el ofendido.

- ¿Bromeas? ¿Vosotros, hablar como personas? ¿Y encima civilizadas? Creo que está fuera de tus posibilidades, Black.

- Sirius, habla por ti, la oportunidad se la deberíamos dar nosotros- murmuró James enfurruñado.

- Claro que sí, Potter, me perdonarás que no me arrodille ante ti para suplicarte, es que me duele la espalda de tanto aguantarte, ¡eres demasiado pesado!

- ¡Está bien, chicos! Cómo no paréis os encierro a los dos en algún lugar dónde podáis mataros tranquilos.

- Cállate, Remus- Lily echaba chispas por los ojos de lo enfadada que estaba- Mira, Potter, entiendo que Black sea un creído, porque puede permitírselo, lo tiene todo ¡pero tú no!

- Ey, Evans, gracias por el cumplido – Sirius sonreía irónicamente, mirando a James, que ya no sabía que más decir.

- Mira – dijo, respondiendo con lo primero que se le ocurrió-, lo que pasa es que nos tienes envidia. Eres gorda como una foca o quizás tienes alguna extraña deformidad, que sé yo, porque si no, no sé como llenas esas ropas, además tienes pecas por toda la cara y eres más creída que nosotros, siempre presumiendo de tu inteligencia. No sé como Kate te sop... - antes de que acabase, Lily le había dado un guantazo con todas sus fuerzas. James no había dicho eso porque lo pensara, sólo que quería herirla, como siempre, pues se divertía con el intercambio de insultos, pero no esperaba que se lo tomase así. Ninguno de los presentes lo esperaba, ni siquiera Lily, que lo hizo como acto reflejo, igual que su respuesta.

- Tú no sabes nada de mí, Potter.

Fue un viaje duro. Lily sólo abrió la boca para pedir la comida a la bruja que pasaba con el carrito. James, que se había quedado ensimismado, estuvo todo el trayecto con la mano apoyada en el lugar del golpe y respondía a las preguntas con incoherencia. Kate y Sirius mantuvieron una charla animada sobre los ligues del último y sobre quidditch ( Kate jugaba como cazadora y era realmente muy buena); y Remus explicaba a Tonks y a Pettigrew cómo ser un buen estudiante a partir de 5º curso ( a pesar de que Pettigrew iba a 7º, pasaba por los pelos).

Al llegar, un hombre inmenso esperaba a los alumnos en la estación, llevándose a los de primero para cruzar el lago en barcas. Los de los otros cursos iban en carruajes que se movían gracias a thestrals, visibles para muy pocos de los alumnos. Los merodeadores se subieron en uno, llevando al todavía pasmado James, con ellos. Tonks se fue con sus amigas del mismo curso y Lily, Kate y Elizabeth subieron a otro. Elizabeth era una chica de Hufflepuff de su edad, las tres juntas eran muy buenas amigas. Elizabeth, o Sun como la llamaban todos, era un poco baja y menuda. Daba una falsa imagen de fragilidad pero era muy activa, era rubia (de aquí lo de Sun) y tenía unos grandes ojos grises.

Lily seguía absorta en sus pensamientos. "Me he pasado, le he pegado demasiado fuerte y además había empezado yo, pero por otra parte..." se paró un momento porque Sun le preguntaba que qué le pasaba. Pero Kate empezó a explicárselo y volvió a quedarse absorta en sus pensamientos. "...pero por otra parte, ¡se lo merecía! Hacía tiempo que deseaba hacerlo, ¿por qué no me siento mejor? Ag, todo por culpa de ese Potter. Mejor olvidar este asunto, la selección va a empezar". Efectivamente, el sombrero tosía para llamar la atención sobre él, entonces, la gran rasgadura de su boca se abrió y empezó a cantar.

"¡Bienvenidos seáis todos!"

Os digo, pues acabamos de empezar

Un nuevo año, y nos toca hincar los codos

Y olvidar todo lo demás.

¡Hola a los nuevos!

¿Queréis ser Gryffindor?

Seréis un gran triunfador.

¿Os tocará Hufflepuff?

Prácticos, os tocará actuar.

¿Pensáis en Ravenclaw?

Listos, preparados para pensar.

¿Ambicionáis Slytherin?

La pureza de sangre vais a necesitar.

Ahora os voy advertir,

Éste año gran cuidado,

Pues creo que mi presentimiento se va a cumplir,

No os unáis al más malvado.

Y ahora, pasad,

Que me toca seleccionar.

Dicho esto, la profesora McGonagall hizo pasar a los alumnos, que tiritaban por el nerviosismo. Así, empezó la selección.

- Whiter, Adrian.

- ¡Slytherin!

- Si que empezamos bien, pobre niño- oyeron que decía James. Cada vez que escogían a alguien, hacia un comentario como "Otro Ravenclaw, menuda panda de empollones" o "Mira este de Hufflepuff, esperemos que sea más inteligente que el capitán del equipo de Quidditch", pero si era de Gryffindor, no era tan crítico "Se le ve en la cara, ¿no crees, Colagusano? Va por el buen camino". Se notaba que ya le había quitado importancia a lo de Lily, pero se vengaría de ella.

La selección estaba finalizando, y los alumnos miraban ansiosos sus platos vacíos.

- Hilden, Artemis.

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- Tylie, Larma.

- ¡Hufflepuff!

Todos los alumnos aplaudieron el fin de la selección con alivio, pero para su desgracia, el director Armando Dippet aún tenía que decir unas palabras.

- ¡Hola, queridos alumnos! Sé que todos estáis ansiosos por llenar el estómago, pero he de daros una noticia. Demos todos la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo conserje, ¡Argus Filch! – un hombre joven estaba en la puerta. Sonreía desagradablemente a los alumnos, pero el director no pareció notarlo-, he de deciros que es un squib, así que, portaros bien con él, ¿eh, chicos?- Dippet había cometido un error pues todos los alumnos murmuraban y se reían por lo bajo del squib. El director se dio cuenta de la mirada de enfado de Filch porque enseguida añadió- Debido a su "debilidad" – más risas de los alumnos- se ha hecho caso a su petición y podrá colgar de los tobillos a cualquier infractor. Sólo les recuerdo que no pueden entrar al Bosque Prohibido y que, las demás reglas y prohibiciones las pondrá el nuevo conserje en una lista en la puerta de conserjería. Dicho esto... - no quiso alargar más el discurso pues los alumnos miraban, hambrientos, sus platos vacíos- ¡... a comer!

Dando dos palmadas, se sentó y los platos se llenaron de delicias. Lily comió sin mirar a los merodeadores que, aunque estando cerca de ella y de Kate, aún estaban a suficiente distancia como para que no tuvieran que entablar conversación.

- ¡Esto está buenísimo, Lily! ¿Los has probado?

- No, me estaba reservando para los postres, están demasiado buenos como para resistirse.

- Yo tenía razón, Evans. ¡Así llenas los jerséis!- James se había acercado con Remus a coger patatas, pues las de su zona estaban siendo devoradas por Pettigrew y, para desgracia de Lily, había oído el comentario.

- Yo no creo que tengas razón James. Lily no está gorda, debe de tener algún motivo para usar esa ropa.

- ¿Qué dices tú, Evans? ¿Estás preñada y no quieres que lo sepan?

- ¿Y tú, Potter? ¿Te robaron el cerebro y por eso llevas ese estropajo? Ah no, perdona, eso es tu pelo.

- Bien, sé encajar un golpe. Entonces, ¿por qué llevas esa ropa?

- Cuando sea asunto tuyo te lo diré, es decir, ¡nunca!

- Lily, creo que ya han dado por finalizada la cena, ¿no deberías acompañar a los alumnos de 1º junto a Remus?- dijo Kate para que no siguieran discutiendo.

- Sí- dijo Lily de mala gana-, vamos Remus, creo que si me quedo más aquí se me contagiará su estupidez.

Guiaron a los alumnos por las escaleras (¡Vigilad que no os caigáis cuando las escaleras se muevan!). Los chicos soltaban constantes exclamaciones cuando los cuadros les hablaban o cuando un fantasma aparecía cerca de ellos.

- ¿La contraseña?

Habían llegado al retrato de la dama gorda, que era la puerta de la torre de Gryffindor. Ahora, la mayoría de los alumnos esperaban, atentos, a que abrieran la puerta.

- "¡Plumas de azúcar!"

- No estaría mal tener una de esas a mano, ¿verdad Remus?

- ¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando en comida, Sirius? Te he observado mientras comías, ¡has arrasado la mesa! – dijo Kate riéndose.

- Oh, lo decía en broma Kate, además, esas plumas pueden ser muy útiles. Y, por cierto, ¿me sueles observar a menudo? Te veo muy informada de mis actividades. Si quieres damos una vuelta por ahí y te lo describo con detalle – Sirius la miraba de forma provocativa, lo que hizo que Kate se sonrojara visiblemente, pero salió de la situación con facilidad.

- No, Sirius, yo no soy de esas – respondió con media sonrisa- pero si quieres te presento a mi gata Kayra, y os organizo una cita.

- Me encantará. Dime, si quieres subimos ahora mismo a tu habitación y me la enseñas.

Esta vez, Kate se había quedado en blanco y sólo sonreía tímidamente, sin saber que decir. "Oh, Dios" pensaba Lily "¿Me lo parece a mí o hace una cara de tonta impresionante? Por favor señor, si fuiste tú quien me creaste, no hagas que esté enamorada de ese cretino".

- Déjala Black, vete con una de tus fans. – Lily estaba un poco asustada. "Si esos dos acaban juntos... ¡tendría que aguantar a Potter durante el resto de mis días!"

- Vamos Lily, hemos de ir a hacer la ronda.

- ¡No! Yo... Estoy cansada, quiero quedarme aquí – no quería perder de vista a ese par. Vio que James la miraba y abría la boca para hacer un comentario. "Él no les dejará hablar tranquilos, ¡ni me dejará a mi tranquila si me quedo!- Se me ha ido el cansancio de golpe, vayámonos.

Salió rápido por el retrato, tirando de Remus con fuerza. Empezaron a caminar por los pasillos, sin prestar mucha atención a los lugares por los que pasaban.

- ¿En qué piensas, Lily?

- ¿Qué? Ah, en nada, en nada- estaba pensando en la cara de su amiga y ni se acordaba que estaba con Remus. Para evitar más preguntas, empezó a hablar de los profesores, las clases, los EXTASIS..., y así pasó la ronda, sin incidentes.

- Bueno, ¿volvemos? ¡Estoy tan cansada!

- No, antes dime una cosa, ¿por qué eres así con James? ¿Y por qué usas esas ropas?

- Mira, no culpo a Potter, es así de nacimiento y no lo soporto. Punto. No hay ninguna explicación más- "y todas las tías le van detrás, ¿de qué serviría...? Argh, ¿pero que estoy pensando?- Nada más. No. Y lo de la ropa... ¿hay algo malo en ella? Yo me voy.

- Yo no. Quiero decir que, bueno, Dippet me ha dicho que fuese a su despacho después de la ronda, ve tú.

- Está bien... adiós Remus – y dicho esto, fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras de los pisos hasta llegar al séptimo. Entró en la sala común agotada, con la idea de dejarse caer en cualquier sitio y quedarse dormida. Pero se quedo quieta. En vez de subir a su habitación y caer rendida en su cama, se paró justo en la entrada de la sala común para observar la situación que se desarrollaba en las butacas de delante del fuego. Ahí estaba Kate, dormida en una de las butacas, en una posición bastante incómoda por cierto, con todo el cabello desparramado por encima de su cara, brillando con intensidad a la luz del crepitante fuego. Estaba realmente hermosa así. Y Lily no era la única que lo había notado, pues Sirius Black, que tenía pinta de estar recién despertado, la observaba con sorpresa. La chica, que respiraba rítmicamente en la butaca, tenía un aspecto de vulnerabilidad que no se parecía en nada a la imagen que daba al estar despierta. Tenía una magia especial. Lily observaba, sin ser capaz de reaccionar, a un Sirius Black extrañamente nervioso al que se le aceleraba la respiración. Parecía tan inseguro de sí mismo... "Son exactamente iguales" pensó Lily "muy populares por su apariencia e inteligencia, pero en el fondo, tan inseguros..."

Sirius se acercaba a la delgada chica, alargaba la mano hacia ella y...

- ¡No! – gritaron dos voces a coro.

Lily desde la puerta y James desde lo alto de la escalera, habían gritado al unísono, y ahora se acercaban, corriendo hacia el lugar de la escena.

Entre tanto, cuando Lily y James habían gritado, Sirius había caído en el regazo de Kate, y esta, se había despertado encontrándose con una situación muy extraña. Sirius completamente encima de ella, y James y Lily aproximándose, respirando pesadamente.

Lily frenó antes de llegar. "No tendría que haberle interrumpido, al fin y al cabo, no es asunto mío..." se dijo. Se fijo en James, que también había frenado su loca carrera y se ruborizaba por momentos. "¿Por qué le ha afectado esto? ¿Estará enamorado de Kate?" Cuando volvió a mirarlo James se giró hacia ella, y Lily apartó rápidamente la mirada. Los pensamientos de él eran distintos a los suyos... en parte. "¿Por qué estaba soñando con Lily? Y lo que pasaba en mi sueño era tan similar a esta escena... y encima ella está aquí. ¿Por qué se ha ruborizado? ¿Estará enamorada de Sirius?"

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Kate frotándose los ojos.

- ¡Nada!- dijeron a la vez James y Lily que cada vez se sonrojaban más, si eso era posible.

Sirius intentaba levantarse de encima de Kate sin tocarla en absoluto. El también se había puesto muy rojo.

- Esto... yo me voy a dormir. Buenas noches. Kate, siento lo que ha pasado- y dicho esto, se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

- Sirius, espera – Kate se acercó a él, y poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se fue apresuradamente a su habitación.

Lily y James estaban solos, evitando mirarse.

- ¿Qué pasa, Evans? ¿No quieres que estén juntos para no verme? –dijo James, aún sin mirarla.

- Déjalo Potter, tus motivos son los mismos. Esperaba que este año empezase mejor...- Lily suspiro, estaba demasiado cansada como para afrontar los sucesos del día – Buenas noches, Potter.

- ¡Eh, Evans! ¿No me darás un beso a mí?

Lily se giró y le tiró un pergamino arrugado que había escrito en la reunión de prefectos, que decía: "_Potter da asco_".

James se quedó solo en la sala común, con la nota en la mano.

- Niña malcriada, algún día vendrá y me pedirá perdón por todas estas cosas- gruño, y siguió el ejemplo de sus compañeros de irse escaleras arriba.

Lily se ponía el pijama en la habitación que compartía con Kate y Alice Rice, una chica de cara regordeta y pelo castaño, bajita y muy simpática, que salía con Frank Longbottom, otro chico de Gryffindor que dormía con los merodeadores. Antes, dormían también con otra chica, pero sus padres se la llevaron a Durmstrang.

Antes de acostarse, Lily fue hasta la cama de Kate. Iba a despertarla para pedirle explicaciones, pero cuando le puso las manos encima para zarandearla, Kate murmuró algo así como:

- Sirius, te he echado tanto de menos...

¿Tendría una relación con Sirius y no se lo habría dicho a ella, a su mejor amiga? "Mejor me voy a dormir, mañana le preguntaré sobre el tema".

Durmió toda la noche de un tirón, pero fue una noche plagada de sueños donde veía a Kate y a Sirius encontrándose en rincones secretos, huyendo por las esquinas del castillo cogidos de la mano, y James le decía: "¿No harás nada para evitarlo? Evans yo quiero a Kate, por tu culpa la he perdido, por tu culpa...".

* * *

_Bueno, mis capítulos son realmente cortos, pero de momento no quiero alargarlos más. ¡Espero que os gusten!_


	3. Encuentros

**3. El encuentro**

Lily se despertó sobresaltada. Kayra estaba encima de ella, lamiéndole la cara.

- ¡Argh, Kayra! Ve a molestar a tu dueña.

Lily se levantó de la cama ya que quedaba poco rato para la hora del desayuno, así que se vistió rápido y bajó a la sala común a revisar el horario. Ese día tenían primero Transformaciones, luego una hora libre, más tarde Historia de la magia, Encantamientos, y después de comer clase doble de pociones.

- Vaya día tenemos... sólo despertarnos McGonagall nos dará la charla de los EXTASIS.

- Hola Evans- James acababa de bajar las escaleras, muy despeinado y con cara de preocupación-, ¿has visto a Sirius?

- ¿Has dormido mal, Potter? Espero que no sea por la nota.

- Me resbala todo lo que tú me digas- James había apretado la mano en el bolsillo, seguramente sujetando la varita-, pero, ¿me quieres responder, por favor?- dijo apretando las mandíbulas al pronunciar las dos últimas palabras.

- Está bien, no seas pesado. No lo he visto.

- Qué raro, en siete años es la primera vez que no me espera para bajar a desayunar. ¿Y tú a quién esperas, Evans?

- A Kate, pero a ti no te importa... - se detuvo de repente, ¿dónde estaba ella? El primer día siempre bajaba pronto y despertaba a Lily- ahora vuelvo- y antes de que James respondiera, subió corriendo hasta su habitación. "Black se va sin esperar a Potter, y a la vez, Kate no me despierta a mí... ¡y no está en su cama!" Efectivamente, la cama de la chica estaba vacía y su pijama, doblado encima del baúl.

Volvió a bajar a toda prisa y se encontró que James aún la esperaba, mirándola con curiosidad.

- ¡Oh, James! Kate tampoco está, ¡deben estar juntos!- la voz de Lily sonaba desesperada. "¿Por qué me pongo así?"

- ¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre, Evans?

- Potter, eres un cretino, ¿has escuchado lo que te he dicho?

- Eso está mejor. ¿Se nos han escapado? ¡Vamos, tenemos que encontrarlos!

Por sugerencia de Lily, fueron primero a la lechucería, pues era un lugar solitario y no iba mucha gente normalmente. Pero el lugar estaba vacío, no había nadie excepto las lechuzas.

- Este lugar no es nada romántico y menos íntimo- dijo James con disgusto- con todas las lechuzas mirándote fijamente, no debes sentirte cómodo mientras te besas con alguien.

"Oh, Dios mío" pensó Lily imaginándose la imagen "¿Se habrán atrevido?"

- Vamos al comedor, quizás estamos sacando las cosas de quicio.

- Evans, ¿por qué hacemos esto?¿Cómo es qué somos incapaces de dejarlos tranquilos?

- Pues... ¡pues no sé! Hemos de evitarlo.

- Yo creo que estás celosa.

- ¡No digamos tú! Vamos pedazo de cosa de persona descerebrada.

Volvieron a emprender la loca carrera hasta las puertas de entrada del gran comedor.

- No quiero que me vean entrar contigo, Potter. Tú pregunta si has visto al desastre de tu amigo y yo preguntaré por Kate. Cuando acabemos el interrogatorio, nos vemos aquí –acto seguido, Lily entró al comedor caminando enérgicamente.

- Sí, eso, tú pregunta por la top model de tú amiga y yo me encargaré de Canuto...

Lily se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sun, que la miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Kate? Ni idea, pensaba que estaría contigo, como siempre. Esa historia con Black, es inverosímil. No me puedo creer que en estos momentos estén juntos, Lily.

- Voy a seguir preguntando. Escucha Sun, yo me avengo a los hechos, después ya verás las consecuencias, porque es verdad- y cruzó a paso rápido el espacio entre la mesa de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor.

- ¡Ya me avisarás!

- Sí, claro... será cotilla.

- Lily, ¿dónde vas? Te veo alterada.

- ¿Eh? Ah, hola Tonks, ¿Has visto a Kate?

- ¿La chica con pinta de modelo? –Lily asintió con la cabeza- No... Sí.

- ¿En qué quedamos?

- Antes no, ahora sí. Está entrando con mi primo por la puerta.

Lily se giró rápidamente. Ahí entraban Kate y Sirius. Estaban cerca el uno del otro, pero no demasiado "Eso es una buena señal, si estuviesen juntos irían cogiditos de la mano". Kate componía una cara de indiferencia muy tensa, lo cual hacia que pareciese fingida, y Black apenas podía contener una sonrisa "Sospechoso, Kate nunca ha sabido mentir, con sólo mirarle la cara siempre he sabido cuando mentía y esta es una de esas ocasiones, y Black... esa sonrisa me suena". Caminaron hacia donde estaba James, momento que aprovecho Sirius para mirar a Kate de reojo y sonreír abiertamente "Dios, no, por favor, por favor, te lo suplico. Hazlo por mí, por las poc..., muchas, veces que fui a la iglesia de pequeña, dime que esa no es la conocida "sonrisa Black" que brilla siempre en su, asquerosamente perfecto, rostro cada vez que ha conseguido lo que quiere".

Por otra banda, James saludaba anonadado a su amigo y a Kate. Lily fue corriendo hacia donde se desarrollaba la escena.

- ¿No te habrás enfadado por qué no te he esperado, verdad amigo?- Sirius miraba a su amigo inocentemente- me desperté con hambre y me fui a las cocinas. Los elfos domésticos tienen un libro de recetas nuevas- sonrió aún más abiertamente.

James se había quedado con cara de tonto sin reaccionar "¿Por qué tendrá tan pocas luces?" se preguntó Lily. "Ahora tendré que solucionar la situación yo".

- ¡Kate!

- Buenos días, Lilian- "¿¡Lilian!? De esta se acordará" pensó intentando controlar su furia- perdona por no haberte esperado, es que fui a la enfermería porque no me encontraba muy bien y cuando salía me encontré a Sirius y lo acompañé...

- Ya...- James había empezado a reaccionar al oír el nombre de Lilian y se estaba poniendo rojo de aguantarse la risa

- ¡Potter! ¿Quieres parar de una vez? Ayúdame con esto, ¿quieres?- susurró Lily por lo bajó en el momento en que llegaban Remus y Peter, y Kate y Sirius se giraban para saludarlos.

- Así que... ¿no ha pasado nada?- dijo James mirándolos receloso. Sirius tosió incómodo y Kate se puso a mirar el cielo como si fuese una obra de arte. "¿Por qué me ha de pasar esto a mí?" pensó Lily con amargura.

- No hagáis caso a Potter- dijo fulminándolo con la mirada- esta mañana fue a la lechucería y le dieron varios picotazos en la cabeza. El pobre está afectado por eso...

- Oh...y James, ¿qué hacías en la lechucería?- preguntó Remus extrañado.

- Es largo de explicar, ya te lo contaré algún día Remus- dijo James moviendo la cabeza.

- Y bien, ¿desayunamos o no? ¡Llegaremos tarde a clase!- exclamó Peter.

- Pero...- Lily no se daba por vencida, ¡tenía que averiguarlo! Pero Peter y Remus ya se habían sentado y Sirius estaba ocupando lugar a su lado.

- Está bien...- "Kate me lo contará ahora, ¡no podrá ocultármelo!" - Vamos, Kate.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Lily, ¿por qué no nos sentamos con ellos? Hemos estado tanto tiempo en su contra... son muy buenos chicos... - Lily la miró boquiabierta, lo que provocó que Kate se sonrojara y empezara a balbucear- Ya sabes... es decir... ¿qué nos han hecho en realidad? Nada... y pensé que ya somos mayores para estar con tonterías... así que ahora es un buen momento para arreglarlo todo.- sonó tan poco convincente que ante la amenazadora negativa de Lily, Kate se sentó al lado de Sirius antes de que ésta pudiera decir nada.

Lily se quedó pasmada. Estaba Remus, Peter, Sirius, Kate... ¡le tocaría al lado de James! Se miraron. James le sonreía sarcásticamente. "Prefiero comer sola..." Pero al mirar a Kate para decírselo, tuvo que cambiar de opinión. La miraba con ojos suplicantes. Kate siempre había estado a su lado... no podía hacerle esto. Suspiró pesadamente y tomó lugar entre Kate y James.

- Tendrás que aguantarme, Evans- susurró James riendo.

- Aún no hay nada seguro... - Lily ya estaba empezando a hartarse de James, y sólo llevaban un rato juntos... ¿cuánto tendría que soportar por su mejor amiga?

- Admítelo Evans, es obvio que ha pasado algo entre ellos. A mí tampoco me hace mucha ilusión tenerte siempre detrás de mí, ¿qué dirán mis admiradoras?

- ¡Eres insoportable!- exclamó Lily.

- Baja la voz, o te oirá Kate.

- Me da igual... ¡esto no hay quién lo soporte! No hay quién te soporte de a ti concretamente...

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Olvidar a tú amiga?

- No... - Lily se levantó rápido y se fue del lugar.

"No puedo... ¿por qué me ha de pasar a mí esto? Pero claro que no voy a dejar a Kate sola. Tendré que aguantarlo como sea, por Kate... "sonrió amargamente "maldita amistad, lo que te impulsa a hacer". Llegó al aula de transformaciones, aún vacía y se sentó en los primeros pupitres. Empezó a llegar gente cuando quedaban dos minutos para el inició de las clases, pero Kate, Sirius, Remus y James aún no llegaban. Lily empezó a impacientarse "Quién sabe, a lo mejor han decidido saltarse la clase... No, no, imposible, ¡van con Remus! El nunca lo permitiría..." En ese momento entraron al aula, pero sucedió algo que desconcertó a Lily. Sirius, en vez de sentarse con James, se sentó con Kate y empezaron a hablar animadamente. La chica miró hacia donde estaban sentados Remus y James, pero como única respuesta recibió una negación de cabeza y un encogimiento de hombros venidos de Remus, y un guiño y un beso al aire de parte de James, a lo que Lily le lanzó una mirada asesina y se giró hacia delante. Entonces llegó la profesora McGonagall, que se situó delante de toda la clase.

- Bien, sin andarme con rodeos, os diré que este año hay los EXTASIS, y no tienen ni punto de comparación con los TIMOS. Si pasasteis los TIMOS con dificultades, tendréis que hincar los codos desde el principio o perderéis este curso por completo. Es un nivel de brujería muy avanzado, y os advierto que la asignatura de transformaciones se va a complicar mucho más este año, pues... – la profesora McGonagall se interrumpió al entrar un chico por la puerta. Era Severus Snape, un Slytherin bocazas, de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda, de ojos negros como el carbón y fría mirada, un marginado social y el hazmerreír de todo el colegio.- Bien... señor Snape, ¿puede decirme a qué se debe este retraso?

- Me cayó un cubo de agua en la cabeza al salir del gran comedor, profesora... - Lily se giró a ver "que historia tan inverosímil, no se la cree ni él..." pero vio como James se reía y Lupin ponía cara de mártir "... o quizás sí, ahora le quitaré puntos siempre que me plazca".

- Como mínimo, señor Snape, tenga la dignidad de crear una excusa que no provoque la risa de todos y cada uno de los presentes en esta aula- dijo la profesora McGonagall provocando que la piel cetrina de Snape adquiriera un poco de color.- Ahora, haga el favor de sentarse y no entorpezca más la clase.

- ¿Dónde, profesora? No veo ningún sitio libre.

- ¿Además de mal mentiroso está usted mal de la vista?- la profesora de transformaciones cada vez tenía los labios más apretados- La señorita Evans tiene un asiento libre a su lado.

- ¿Qué?- exclamaron tres voces a coro. Lily no podía creer en su mala suerte. "¿Con qué pie me he levantado hoy? Mañana tendré que levitar, a ver si así mejora...". James también había lanzado una exclamación que fue acallada por una mirada de sorpresa dirigida por Remus. Y para terminar, Snape había sido la última voz.

- Ahí no me voy a sentar.

- Haga el favor de no comportarse como un niño pequeño, ¿o quizás preferiría volver a estar con los de primero?

- Déjelo profesora, es mejor no insistir- dijo Lily que la sola idea de sentarse con Snape le producía arcadas.

- Evans, ¿usted igual?

- ¡Yo no me voy a sentar con esa asquerosa sangre sucia!

- Quejicus, no me obligues a levantarte del suelo- gritó James poniéndose de pie ante las últimas palabras de Snape.

- Potter, ¿cómo te he de decir que me dejes tranquila?

- ¡Ya está bien! Evans, no me esperaba esto de usted. Les quitaré veinte puntos a cada uno, y el viernes después de cenar vendrán a mi despacho donde les impondré el castigo que crea necesario. Ahora, háganme el favor de estar callados, usted Snape, siéntese al lado de Evans, y déjenme empezar la clase.

Snape se sentó y miró con cara de asco a Lily.

- Ni me toques sangre sucia.

- Tranquilo, no eres mi ideal de hombre, Snape. Cómo te lo diría yo... me gustan los chicos con el pelo LIMPIO.

- Maldita... - de repente una grulla de papel se posó disimuladamente en su cuello y empezó a picotearle la nuca. Snape la agarró con enfado y la deshizo, dejando ver a Lily, que miraba por encima de su hombro, lo que había en su interior. Exactamente, había escrito, con caligrafía del mismísimo James Potter "Como no", las siguientes palabras: "_Quejicus, como le hagas o digas algo a Evans, verás. Hola, Evans_ (un dibujo de James sonreía burlonamente a Lily mientras movía la mano), _hago esto porque no quiero que Kate deje a Sirius, no pienses que es por ti_ (el muñequito se cayó al suelo y se puso a reír a carcajadas mientras se sujetaba las costillas). _Bueno Snape, nos lo pasaremos bien en el castigo del viernes, ¿verdad? Espero que te gusten las setas con sabor a cera de oreja que te saldrán de éstas_ (el muñeco, con gran seriedad, le hacía gestos obscenos a Snape, hasta que por fin, desapareció del papel y este quedó como sí nunca hubiese sido usado)".

Snape temblaba de ira contenida, mientras arrugaba el papel violentamente y lo tiraba al suelo sin que McGonagall se enterase. Lily, con precaución, apartó la silla lo máximo que pudo del Slytherin, y se giró disimuladamente hacia James, que sonreía arrogantemente. "Dios, esté niño nació y se golpeó la cabeza con una piedra. Snape está tan enfadado que casi se puede ver un aura oscura a su alrededor, ¡y yo estoy a su lado! Creo que mataré a Potter..."

La profesora McGonagall les enseñó como hacer el hechizo, sin pronunciar palabras, para hacer transparente el caparazón de una tortuga. Así acabó por fin la clase de transformaciones y Lily se separó de Snape con prisas, que salió, como un huracán, de la clase. Lily suspiró con alivio y miró hacia donde estaba Kate. A pesar de que estaban sentados juntos... no habían demostrado en ningún momento que estuvieran saliendo ni nada. "Y además, ¡no me dice nada! Creo que me voy a ver a Sun... No, ¡ni siquiera puedo hacer eso!- pensó haciendo pucheros mentalmente "Sun tiene clase ahora... me iré con Alice".

Salió por la puerta esperando que Kate saliera detrás de ella y le preguntara si le importaba qué se hubiese sentado con Black, o cualquier cosa, pero no fue así, y subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta la sala común. Estaba buscando a Alice cuando ésta la encontró a ella.

- ¿Lily? ¿Qué te pasa? Te veo alterada y... ¿Y Kate?- Lily le explicó todo lo sucedido hasta entonces a Alice. Alice, aún sin ser de las mejores amigas de Lily, siempre la escuchaba cuando tenía un problema, y la aconsejaba de manera práctica, era la típica persona que a todo el mundo le gusta tener al lado.

- Lily, no le des importancia... Además, sabes perfectamente que el amor es así. Si están enamorados, es mejor que estén juntos.

- Pero Alice... ¿tú sabías algo?

- Bueno... Kate siempre me decía que Sirius no era como parecía y que alguna vez le demostraría a todo el mundo quien era el verdadero Sirius Black.

- ¿Cómo es que no me lo dijo a mi?- dijo Lily tristemente. "Siempre he pensado que entre Kate y yo no había secretos, pero veo que sólo lo cumplía yo..."

- Es que tú siempre has odiado tanto a Potter que... – Alice miraba con expresión de culpa a Lily. "Otra vez Potter" pensó Lily con amargura "¡Siempre está en medio! Estoy harta de él, también es el culpable de esto, seguro... ¡seguro que le comió el tarro a Black!". Lo peor de todo es que Lily se estaba creyendo lo que pensaba "Le haré pasar el peor curso de su vida, siempre ha sido él el que me ridiculizaba, y esta vez también se ha salido con la suya... pero no más, ¡verás de lo que es capaz Lily Evans!".

Alice veía como la cabeza de Lily maquinaba algo, y por la manera en que murmuraba por lo bajó "Niño creído y egocéntrico con cabeza de espantapájaros..." y no sé sabe cuantas maldiciones más, decidió que era mejor actuar y hacer algo antes de que los demás llegaran a la sala común.

- Vamos Lily, tranquila. Ya sabes como es Kate, se preocupa demasiado por ti, y si todos estos años estuvo enamorada de Sirius y hasta ahora no había dicho nada, era sólo porque sabía que tú no podías soportar a James. – Lily se apagó de repente. Se dejaba llevar demasiado por las emociones que sentía en el momento "No debo enfadarme con Kate... ha tenido sus razones para no contármelo, pero James no se salvará de mi ira... aunque la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, ya pensaré en algo".

- Está bien Alice, gracias por todo, yo creo que me iré.

Pero justo al salir por el retrato chocó con fuerza contra alguien y cayó al suelo.

- Au... ¿Estás bien, Evans?- preguntó James.

- Potter. –Lily se quedó sin palabras. James solo, sin los demás...

- Tranquila, Kate y Sirius están con Remus, no harán nada.

- Sí... - la verdad es que en ese momento no podía pensar en que estaba enfadada con James. Ella estaba en el suelo, y James estaba de pie, ofreciéndole una mano, y mirándola con una cara de arrepentimiento que no le había visto nunca.

- Lily...

- Evans.

- Evans... Siento lo de antes, de verdad. No pensé que te afectara tanto todo esto. Y bueno, Kate se entristeció bastante al verte marchar sin avisarla, pero no sabe que decirte.

- Está bien... - el momento se estaba haciendo muy íntimo, y Lily se estaba sonrojando sin saber por qué.

- Evans...

- ¿Qué?- el corazón le latía muy rápido.

- Al caerte, la falda... eh... bueno, que yo que tú me la bajaría, no quiero llegar a una relación tan íntima contigo por más que me la pidas.

Lily se bajó la falda apresuradamente, ahora totalmente roja y con los ojos desorbitados. "¿Cómo he podido dejarme llevar por el encanto de Potter? Y me ha estado mirando todo el rato. ¡Qué vergüenza!" Lily se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo escaleras abajo hacia ningún sitio en concreto.

- Esta vez él no tiene la culpa... – Lily tenía la costumbre de hablar en voz alta cuando estaba sola, y en ese momento lo necesitaba, el corazón todavía le latía muy deprisa-. Pero, ¿qué haré yo ahora? ¡Ah, estoy hecha un lío no sé que hacer!- exclamó Lily revolviéndose el pelo.- Puedo aceptar lo de Kate, puedo soportar a Sirius pero... no a Potter.- Lily suspiró. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Miró por la ventana. El sol se reflejaba cálidamente sobre el lago. De repente miró el reloj de su muñeca. Aún quedaban tres cuartos de hora para que empezara Historia de la magia.- Creo que todavía me queda algo de tiempo... - y dicho esto volvió corriendo hacia la sala común, deseando no encontrarse de nuevo a James.

A los pocos minutos salió de su habitación con una bolsa en la mano, y bajó corriendo rápidamente hasta el vestíbulo. Bajó las escaleras que daban al exterior de Hogwarts y pasó por al lado de la cabaña de Hagrid, camino del bosque. Una vez cerca de los árboles se desvió y llegó hasta un pequeño rincón aislado del lago. Entonces, abrió la bolsa, de dónde sacó una gran toalla y empezó a desvestirse, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado, que lucía un estupendo bikini verde, a juego con sus ojos. Una vez preparada, soltó un grito de alegría y se lanzó al agua fría del gran lago de Hogwarts.

Pero Lily no se había dado cuenta de que un chico había estado observando la escena y que, seguido de que ella se metiese, él también entró. La pelirroja estaba tan tranquila nadando cuando algo le sujeto la pierna y la tiró hacia abajo, a lo que la chica, utilizó la técnica del gato, sacar las uñas y arañar lo que fuera que la molestaba. Un chico sacó la cabeza del agua al lado de Lily, tapándose la cara con una mano mientras se quejaba.

- Lily, como te pasas.

- ¿Amos? – Amos Diggory estaba a su lado, también en bañador, tocándose cuatro marcas rojas que le cruzaban la cara.

- Creo que sí, aunque tú te debiste pensar que era vete a saber quién.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! No lo hice queriendo. ¿Te duele?

- Tranquila, se me pasará- dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

- Lily, me has sorprendido hace un momento.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Verás... todo Hogwarts comenta que tienes problemas con tu metabolismo y por eso...

- ... llevo ropa ancha. ¿Qué le ha dado a Hogwarts con mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué no se fijan en otra chica?

- Eres prefecta Lily, es normal que te critiquen. Además, los chicos de Hogwarts suspiran por Kate igual que vosotras suspiráis por Sirius, es normal que piensen en ti, al ser su mejor amiga, les choca que una chica como ella...

- ¿... vaya con una gorda cómo yo?

- Eh... Pero ahora ya he visto que no estás gorda, ni mucho menos- dijo mirando hacia debajo del agua donde se distinguía la silueta de Lily.

- Deja que Hogwarts piense lo que quiera- dijo Lily sonrojándose "Hoy me pasaré el día roja como un tomate. La verdad, que día más raro...".

- ¿Pero por qué lo haces?

- No es asunto tuyo, Amos- Susurro Lily. "Pobre chico, si no me ha dicho nada malo"- Lo siento.

- No pasa nada. Oye Lily... ¿quieres salir conmigo?

- ¿Qué...?- Lily se hundió en el agua pues, se había quedado completamente quieta de la sorpresa. Amos la tuvo que coger y arrastrarla hasta la orilla.

- ¿Estás bien?- comentó preocupado.

- Yo... ¡no!, Ya nos veremos Amos, me tengo que ir, olvidé... olvidé a mi Potter, quiero decir a mi trote, a mi brote, a mi...da igual, ¡adiós!- Lily había estado balbuceando con incoherencia y se fue corriendo con la bolsa y la toalla, evitando la mano de Amos que se intentó cerrar sobre su brazo. "Dios, ¡me he comportado como una estúpida!".

* * *

_**Buenas!**_

_**Muchas gracias a Mariel. Weasley por el review, se agradece! :)**_

_**Si alguien más lee la historia, dejad reviews please, es la primera vez que escribo un fic y me gustaría algunos consejos de que es lo que debo mejorar!**_

_**Muchas gracias y espero que os esté gustando.**_

_**Besos**_


	4. Verdades

**4. Verdades**

Se metió en el primer lavabo que encontró y se cambió de ropa rápidamente.

- Vaya día... ¿esto es una broma de mal gusto? ¿Un programa muggle de cámara oculta? Me voy a buscar a Kate, ahora la necesito tanto como una tila...

Quedaba cosa así de un cuarto de hora para que empezara la siguiente clase, así que los alumnos que habían contado con la hora libre, debían estar en la sala común. Lily se encaminó hacia ella apresuradamente. Necesitaba tiempo para hablar con Kate, pero tampoco quería llegar tarde a clase... y todo eso era bastante difícil de hacer en tan sólo quince minutos. Entró por la puerta y sin mirar a ningún lado, subió corriendo hacia su habitación y empezó a rebuscar por el baúl el libro de historia de la magia. Después miró. La habitación estaba vacía. "Bien... ahora ya he hecho una cosa, ¿dónde está Kate? Supongo que..." pero sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando Kate abrió la puerta tímidamente y entró.

- Lily... yo... perdona- Kate alzó el rostro. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su expresión denotaba angustia "¿Por qué será tan exagerada?" pensó Lily disgustada.

- Kate. No es para quitarle importancia al asunto, pero sí, estás perdonada, no seas melodramática- comentó la chica, impaciente-. Después hablaremos del tema, y me lo explicarás TODO con calma- dijo Lily con los ojos encendidos- Ahora, ya que te mueves tan bien en la tragedia, por favor, ¡ayúdame a solucionar la mía!- Kate, que primero la miraba decepcionada, ahora la observaba perpleja. Lily le explicó lo que había pasado con Amos Diggory y cómo había reaccionado ella.

- Lily... ¿te ha pedido para salir Amos Diggory y le has dicho que no?- Kate, totalmente recuperada, miraba sorprendida a Lily- pero si le van muchas chicas de Hogwarts detrás... es muy guapo...

- Más le van a Sirius- dijo Lily fulminando a Kate con la mirada.

- Pero a él es por su carácter rebelde, Amos es demasiado santurrón.

- Da igual, ¿por qué tendría que salir con él?

- Lily... eso es que estás enamorada de otro- dijo Kate riéndose.- ¡Estás enamorada de James! ¡Por eso dijiste "de mi Potter"!

- Pero, ¿qué tonterías dices?- pero Kate no dejaba de reírse y Lily empezaba a pensar que había sido mucho peor explicárselo "Pero, ¿y si realmente estoy enamorada de Potter?".

Bajaron a la sala común, Lily absorta en sus pensamientos y Kate intentando parar de reír, sin éxito.

- Vaya Kate, te veo de mejor humor- dijo Sirius alegre.

- Sí - Kate se enjugó las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas de la risa- es que verás, a Lily...

- ¡No! - exclamó la aludida saliendo de su ensimismamiento y tapándole la boca de repente a Kate-. Nada.

- Evans, cuando quieres eres muy rara – James la miraba fijamente, con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Vete a la... - Lily se interrumpió, que más daba, ni se merecía que lo insultase. Lo volvió a mirar a la cara. La verdad es que era bastante guapo. ¿Cómo podía salir de dudas? "Ya sé" se dijo, "Hay algo que nunca falla... "- Potter...

- Dime... – antes de que James pudiese hacer o decir nada, Lily se le había acercado y le había plantado un beso en los labios. Se quedaron así unos segundos, todos mirándolos boquiabiertos y James con los ojos desorbitados mirando a Lily. Entonces James reaccionó y separó a Lily- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

- ¡Comprobar que se siente al besar a un chimpancé con atractivo bajo cero!- exclamó Lily. El corazón le latía rápidamente, le había gustado pero... no, no creía que estuviera enamorada. Sí que había sentido algo pero... no, enamorada, nunca.

- Lily, no pensaba que te tomases tan enserio lo que te dije- Kate la miraba con los ojos como platos, mientras los demás la miraban ahora a ella para no perderse detalle, y James seguía pasmado.

- ¿En serio? No es lo que te piensas, Kate. Me voy a clase de historia de la magia. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Lily se dirigió hacia el aula de historia con el tiempo justo, pero, aunque llegó unos tres minutos tarde, no importaba, pues el profesor Binns ni se dio cuenta. Se fue a sentar al lado de Sun, con la cual se estuvieron toda la hora charlando sobre los sucesos del día, omitiendo, prudentemente por parte de Lily, la escena del beso.

Después de la aburridísima hora de Historia de la magia, Lily y Sun se dirigieron hacia el aula de encantamientos, donde el pequeño profesor Flitwick los esperaba a todos. Lily, Kate y Sun se sentaron juntas, pero para desgracia de la primera, James, Sirius, Peter y Remus se sentaron detrás. El profesor de encantamientos, repartió por alumno varios objetos distintos y les dijo que harían una clase "recopilatoria". Así, a Lily le tocó durante toda la hora intentar meter un cojín en una caja que había en el escritorio del profesor.

Mientras lo hacía por no sé sabe ya cuantas veces, algo le golpeó en la espalda, y se giró, malhumorada, para encararse con James.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Potter?- musitó con voz de fastidio la pelirroja.

- Aún me has de responder a santo de qué vino lo de antes- el chico le sonreía pícaramente, mientras la risa le brillaba en sus ojos.

- ¡No te he de dar explicaciones de mis actos!

- Bueno, si tienen que ver conmigo sí, la verdad.

- Y, ¿qué es lo que quieres que te diga, Potter?- dijo Lily aburrida "¿Por qué? No sé porque se me fue la cabeza y lo hice. La que me espera, ahora las admiradoras de Potter me persiguen" Pensó mientras observaba como varias chicas la miraban, fulminándola con la mirada.

- Admítelo, Evans. Te mueres por mis huesos- James sonreía triunfalmente, como si hubiera conseguido algo que esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Pero, qué te crees? Escucha, Potter. Te voy a explicar la verdad de la vida, porque por lo visto, no tienes ni idea. No todo el mundo está pendiente de ti, de tu pelo y de tu maldita habilidad como buscador. Sólo hay unas cuantas pánfilas que suspiran por ti, unas cuantas aspirantes a peluqueras que sueñan con ser las que te despeinan y algunas niñas tontas que desean ser ellas a las cuales atrapes, y no a la snitch. Yo precisamente no me encuentro en ninguna de esas, formo un grupo a parte, que es de las que espera con ansias el día en que te mueras y nos dejes a todos tranquilos de una vez.

- Oh, Evans. Una visión muy original de mi mundo. Si quieres te describo yo el tuyo.- y antes de que Lily dijese nada, James empezó- Eres una prefecta que te crees perfecta. Vives en la sombra por tu mejor amiga, Kate, de la cual dependes totalmente para vivir. Y te gusta demostrar que me odias a muerte porque no quieres admitir que eres tan humana como los demás y puedes sentir cosas, no quieres añadirte al grupito, porque tú sólo estarías conmigo si fuese un chico normal, pero no soportas que tenga tanto éxito y de entre ellas, tú simplemente seas el blanco de mis críticas.- Lily se quedó muda y se quedó mirando a James fijamente, con los ojos vidriosos y la mirada apagada.

- Genial, Potter. Sabes como hacer que las personas se sientan... como la mierda.

- Pero, ¿y tú qué te crees que haces conmigo? Siempre estás igual, cuando hay alguien delante, siempre me intentas dejar en ridículo. Afróntalo, eres incapaz. Soy mejor que tú- susurró James con frialdad.

- Yo... –Lily se giró un momento, y volvió a mirar a James, mientras los demás los observaban atentamente, sin decir nada-. No te... no te... ¡no te soporto!- Lily gritó esto justo cuando sonaba el timbre de clase, cogió la mochila abierta, metió todo su material, la cerró, y se fue antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla.

- James, ¿por qué has hecho esto?- pregunto Kate tristemente.

- Porque estoy harto, quizás le gaste bromas pero no voy más allá. Ella siempre va directa a la yugular… Evans necesitaba que alguien le dijera todo esto. Siempre tan fría y distante, intentando demostrar que está por encima de las habladurías de los demás, está por encima de su nivel. Kate, eso no es cierto. Debe salir de su burbujita de cristal, no siempre estaremos en Hogwarts- James se quedó pensando, sin decir nada, mientras todos iban, hablando poco, hacia el Gran comedor "Sé que me he pasado pero... espero que haya abierto los ojos".

Lily no se hallaba en el Gran comedor, pues había subido rápidamente hacia su habitación. Una vez allí, empezó a sacar libros de la mochila, y a lanzarlos contra su cama con furia. Entonces, vio algo blanco en el fondo de su mochila y lo cogió. Era un sobre. La chica, intrigada, lo abrió, y pensando que a lo mejor era algo peligroso de las admiradoras de James, lo giró, provocando que cayese su contenido. Salió un pequeño trozo de pergamino, seguido de otro más grande. Lily cogió el pequeño, en el cual había escrito con su propia caligrafía: "_Potter da asco_". Después de ver eso y dejarlo en el suelo, cogió el siguiente trozo, y lo leyó:

"_Evans,_

_Sé que cuando leas esto me odiarás a muerte, porque está claro que si hemos pasado el día juntos, te habré hecho enfadar. Te pido perdón, aunque asumo que ya será demasiado tarde y no me perdonarás. Bueno, llevamos así desde primero... ¿no crees que ya nos hemos pasado de críos? Yo, por mi parte, estoy dispuesto a enterrar el hacha de guerra. Pero tú no podrás hacerlo nunca, ¿verdad? Intenta como mínimo conocerme antes de odiarme así, o amargaremos a Sirius y a Kate, y no lo merecen. Tú sabrás... pero sólo hay dos soluciones, o que nos sonriamos mutuamente cuando estamos delante de ellos... o que no nos hablemos, y yo prefiero la primera. Ya sabes que hacer, está en tus manos._

_Atentamente, el magnífico (y lo escribo sin presunción alguna),_

_James Potter."_

Releyó el trozo de pergamino varias veces. Lo iba a arrugar y a tirar al fuego, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió guardarlo en un cajón.

- Potter -dijo suspirando dramáticamente- tú y yo, ¿amigos? Mi manera de "madurar" será hablándote sólo para guardar las apariencias... no sé como... no sé como té he aguantado tantos años. Pero ya basta. – se sentó en un rincón de la habitación, esperando a que pasara la hora de la comida, mordisqueando una rana de chocolate como único manjar. Cuando vio que se acercaba la hora de ir hacia la clase de pociones, se levantó, guardó el libro y el material necesario para la asignatura en la mochila, y salió de su habitación, enjugándose discretamente la cara con el dorso de la mano.

Al llegar a la oscura aula en la que se impartía pociones, pasó a través de la espesa niebla, salida de varios calderos, que oscurecía el recinto, y se sentó en una mesa para cuatro en la que ya se hallaban Kate y Sun, que la miraron con cautela. Lily les sonrió débilmente y se giró hacia el cuarto componente de la mesa, Amos Diggory, que les saludó cándidamente y se sentó al lado de Lily. Entonces, la clase dio comienzo. El profesor Slughorn se levantó y abrió la boca para dirigir sus primeras palabras del año a los alumnos de séptimo.

- Mis queridos alumnos, no os hablaré de los EXTASIS pues imagino que mis anteriores compañeros ya os habrán hartado y atemorizado en exceso sobre ellos.- sonrió a los chicos que lo miraban en silencio-. Bueno, no puedo deciros nada que no sepáis ya. Ésta es una materia en que el poder de fijación es esencial, y no sólo se ha de ser mañoso, ¡por supuesto qué no! – Lily observó a Snape, que asentía con firmeza, mirando ávidamente a Slughorn mientras anotaba algunas cosas en su libro con el ceño fruncido.- Espero que hayáis venido dispuestos a empezar con ánimos este curso.- se fijó en una chica de pelo rizado que lo miraba desde su silla- Oh, querida, veo que te tomaste la poción que te recomendé. ¿Cómo fue? Dos o tres días y ese bello se fue para no volver a aparecer ¿verdad?- la chica asintió, bajando la cabeza para evitar las miradas indiscretas de los demás. "Oh" pensó Lily "ESA era la chica del bigote, ya sabía que estaba diferente..."- Mi querido niño, ¡Severus! Creo, por las cartas tan interesantes que me enviaste este verano, que tus experimentos no han ido nada mal, ¿no?- dijo sonriendo radiantemente- La verdad, tus comentarios fueron interesantes, creo que valdrías mil veces más que el escritor de este libro- y finalmente se giró hacia Lily, que le sonrió tímidamente-. Queridísima Lily, estos cortos meses te han sentado de fábula por lo que veo, y espero, que tu trabajo sea tan exquisito como siempre- le dijo sonriéndole como un padre mira a su hijo predilecto, pero entonces la sonrisa se borró de su cara y la miró con preocupación- ¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes muy buena cara, a lo mejor deberías ir a la enfermería- Lily podía ver como toda la gente congregada en la mazmorra la miraba, menos Snape, que seguía anotando cosas en su libro.

- No, no, profesor... - murmuró la pelirroja- no es nada.

- Bien... - miró alrededor, desorientado por unos momentos, pero enseguida volvió a tomar el hilo- Bueno chicos, hoy vamos a trabajar con esa poción tan vaporosa que ven. Se llama crece-huesos, y asumo que no muchos de vosotros habréis oído hablar de ella, y menos habréis tenido necesidad de usarla, no obstante, su función es obvia. Es una poción complicada de elaborar, que se utiliza para reconstruir partes del esqueleto en casos como una amputación. Abrid el libro por el principio, y fabricadla según sus instrucciones. No debería presentaros demasiadas dificultades pero, ah, es algo larga de preparar, así que, manos a la obra.

Los alumnos abrieron sus libros, buscando la página. Hacia la mitad del libro encontraron, encabezando una hoja, el nombre escrito en grande seguido por una ilustración de un trozo de hueso resquebrajado alargándose por un extremo, como si estuviera creciendo. Lily se miró el brazo, imaginándoselo sin un trozo, y le sobrevino un escalofrío. Una mano le sujeto el brazo, mientras su propietario se reía por lo bajo.

- Lily- susurró Amos Diggory con los ojos resplandecientes-, no pienses en como sería tu brazo si le faltase un pedazo. Así está perfecto. Por cierto, ¿me equivoco o aún me debes una respuesta? – Lily lo miró con cara de terror y observó de reojo a Kate y Sun, las cuales los habían estado mirando atentamente aunque ahora tuvieran la cabeza bajada disimuladamente.- Vale, vale. Prefiero que aún no me respondas o me temo que no me va a gustar. Pero, eso sí- Amos bajó aún más el tono de voz- concédeme una oportunidad- los dedos de él le acariciaban el brazo suavemente, a lo que la chica cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró. "¿Pero que estoy haciendo?" Los volvió a abrir de golpe "Parezco boba... aunque Amos es tan... majo, no sé". Lily abrió la boca para contestar, antes de arrepentirse.

- Está bien, Amos.

- Genial, entonces, ¿qué te parece que me concedas un mínimo de tres citas?- sonrió pícaramente y antes de que la pelirroja contestase, él añadió- Primera, este fin de semana. El sábado, en la puerta del vestíbulo, después de comer. Después, dos sábados más tarde, en el vestíbulo también, para ir juntos en la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Y por último, Halloween, que creo que harán algo especial para los de séptimo.- Lily tragó saliva, y al final, asintió- ¡Estupendo! – Amos le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla- Oh, y me has de prometer, que no llevarás esa ropa. ¡No me mires así! Quiero mostrarle a todos como es Lily Evans en realidad- Lily se puso pálida de repente, recordando que Kate le había dicho lo mismo a Alice sobre Sirius Black. "No importa, ir con Amos me evitará la necesidad de ir con Ja... con Potter"

- Está bien... le pediré ropa a Kate. Pero ahora, va, será mejor que hagamos la poción.

Se pasaron la clase fabricando la poción, hablando tan solo a ratos. Amos no hablaba demasiado con Lily, quizás porque pensaba que ahora que lo había conseguido, sería mejor no decir mucho por si de repente cambiaba de opinión. Al final de la clase, Lily había conseguido una poción perfecta, o eso creía y se sintió satisfecha cuando Slughorn la felicitó y le dijo que bien se merecía un diez. Así que, Lily se despidió de Amos con un vago movimiento de mano, y se preparó para asistir a la cena con Kate, Alice, el novio de Alice, Frank, y los merodeadores.

Una vez sentados, Lily decidió pasar de la masa de pelo con sonrisa hipócrita que por desgracia, se había sentado a su lado, y habló alegremente con todos los que estaban cerca de ella, incluso con Sirius.

- ¿Habéis visto el anuncio para ir a Hogsmeade?- dijo Sirius contento- Podemos ir todos juntos. Creo que nos lo pasaremos bien, además, podemos enseñaros muchas cosas que vosotras desconocéis...

- Mientras no les enseñes Cabeza de puerco como a tu última cita... - murmuró Remus, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno, pero me dijo que le gusto...

- No te confundas, Canuto, le gusto estar contigo- comentó Peter, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- Sirius, yo creo que ahí no voy. Lo que sí que aceptaría es un buen pique-nique, en medio de la montaña...

- ... vosotros dos solos- terminó Lily riendo. Aún no sabía si estaban juntos, pero decidió que prefería no saberlo, ya lo vería.

- ¡Oh! Me olvidaba, Lily no va a poder venir con nosotros- dijo Kate, haciendo pucheros.

- ¿Por qué?- James aún no había hablado en toda la cena, y había estado mirando a Lily sin que esta se diera cuenta "No sé que es lo que me pasa... realmente, creo que me estoy volviendo loco".

- Porque ha quedado con Amos Diggory- antes de que Lily pudiera evitar que Kate dijera nada, ésta ya estaba explicando todo lo sucedido- Tres veces, una este fin de semana, otra para Hogsmeade y otra para Halloween. ¡Y le ha pedido para salir! Creo que por eso está tan contenta ahora.- Lily la miró con la boca abierta, con cara de incredulidad. "Ten amigas para esto" pensó irónicamente.

- No quedes con él, Lily- la voz de James sonaba ronca, y todos se lo quedaron mirando. – Yo... te lo digo de verdad. Ese tipo no es de fiar.

- No es asunto tuyo, Potter- los demás se habían quedado en silencio, mirando alternativamente a James y a Lily.

- Como quieras, Evans- dijo este levantándose, haciendo ruido con la silla al arrastrarla.- Ya eres mayorcita para saber lo que haces.- y tras un leve encogimiento de hombros, se fue sin decir nada.

Tras la marcha de James, todos miraban a Lily, quien empezaba a sentirse algo molesta por ser el centro de atención de tantas miradas.

- ¿Qué? No tenía motivo al decir eso...

- No estoy seguro- comentó Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido. Lily lo miró con incredulidad- Oh vamos, a pesar del concepto que tienes de nosotros, James no es como te crees.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tú sí?

- Ahora no hablamos de mí- la fulminó con la mirada- Verás, pocas veces he visto hablar a James en serio, y supongo que tenía sus motivos.

- ¿Sí? Me encantaría saber que motivos son esos... - murmuró la chica.

- Llevas siete años en Hogwarts. ¿Todos estos años has estado ciega? Escúchame, niña. Diggory es un tipo ligón, y toda su fama de guaperas, se debe a la facilidad con que hace bailar a las chicas. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?- Lily negó con la cabeza, algo aturdida. Sirius suspiró- Pensaba que sacabas tan buenas notas debido a tu inteligencia, Evans. La cosa es así de sencilla, Diggory sale con las chicas, está con ellas el suficiente tiempo para... - hizo un vago gesto con la mano, dando por sobreentendida la palabra que había omitido-. En fin, que después de una brillante noche, deja a todas las chicas colgadas.

- Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué siguen saliendo con él? Y además, yo nunca lo he visto con gran variedad de chicas.- pregunto Kate, ayudando a su amiga.

- Es fácil, siguen saliendo con él porque cada una se cree mejor que la anterior, y se cree especial porque él las hace sentir así. Y nunca lo ves con varias chicas porque la mayoría de ellas ya tienen novio y prefieren llevarlo en secreto. Por supuesto, después ninguna va diciendo que ha salido con él, pues se sienten basura despreciada.

- Oh – Lily se intentaba dar fuerzas así misma para responder. "Esto no es más que una mentira, es obvio. Si fuese así, ¡todo Hogwarts se habría enterado de quién es! Imposible..."- Black, eres un mentiroso. ¿Quizás le tienes envidia?

- Te equivocas, niña. Intentaba velar por tu seguridad, pero veo que no quieres. Prueba ese camino, y ya me avisarás como acaba, pero te advierto que probablemente no encontrarás nada más que un gran muro infranqueable. Cuando topes con él, venme a ver- a continuación, Sirius hizo el mismo gesto que James, se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, se levanto con una breve inclinación de cabeza, y se marcho.

Lily miraba a los demás, buscando consuelo en sus miradas, pero tanto Kate como Remus se habían quedado pensando en el tema, y Peter seguía comiendo, indiferente al silencio en que se habían quedado sumidos los demás.

- Remus, ¿tú piensas lo mismo de Amos?

- Verás, Lily, yo no tenía ni idea de lo que han dicho. Pero no te hagas con la idea de que todo son mentiras. Ellos son los que conocen la vida de todas las personas influyentes en Hogwarts, no yo, además, sabes tan bien como yo que la seriedad es algo inusual en ese par. Y si me disculpas... yo también me voy. Adiós, nos vemos luego.

- ¿Kate?- dijo Lily casi temerosa, esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

- Bueno, Lily... yo no creo que Amos sea mala persona.- comentó dubitativa, pero después prosiguió con firmeza- No, sin duda, Amos no es un ligón de tres al cuarto.

- ¿Hablabais de mí?- una voz conocida para las dos chicas sonó detrás de Lily, lo que le provocó un respingo que intentó disimular.

- Amos- saludó Kate alegre como si no hubieran hablado de nada antes- precisamente le estaba diciendo a Lily que estoy cansada- sonrió, desperezándose- me voy arriba, ¿vienes Peter? Te daré una rana de chocolate- dijo alegre al ver que este no se despegaba del plato.

- ¿Sí? Está bien. ¡Hasta luego Lily! ¿Dónde decías que tenías esa rana?

Lily observó alejarse a la extraña pareja, uno bajo y rechoncho, y otra alta y delgada. Cerró los ojos un momento, cansada, para girarse después hacia el apuesto chico que había tomado asiento a su lado y la observaba con una mirada extraña que Lily no supo reconocer.

- ¿Qué querías?- preguntó Lily masajeándose las sienes "Me hago mayor" pensó con sorna "Espero que se acabe este día pronto, ¡por favor!".

- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo alrededor del lago?

- ¿No habíamos quedado el sábado?

- Sí, pero pensaba que podríamos...

- No, lo siento Amos, pero estoy muerta de sueño- lo interrumpió Lily.

- Ya... ¿oye te pasa algo? Te veo rara- dijo Amos, enarcando una ceja.

- No. Yo... - Lily se interrumpió, algo ruborizada "¿Y qué le digo ahora? ¿Oye Amos, es verdad que eres un auténtico play boy y un cerdo asqueroso? Pero es que se ve tan majo..."

- Oh. Ya veo. Te da vergüenza, ¿no es así?- la cara de Amos se volvió a iluminar por una sonrisa- Entonces, tomémonoslo con calma. Tranquila, iré lentamente. Eso sí, no te olvides de la cita del sábado, ¿vale?- Amos le guiño un ojo, y después, se inclinó hacia ella al tiempo que le cogía la mano y le plantaba un beso- Nos vemos, princesa. Chao- y por última vez en la noche, la silla de su lado se deslizó hacia atrás para dejar paso hacia la puerta del comedor al último gran galán que quedaba en la sala.

Lily se quedó sentada todavía un rato, sin ganas de subir a la torre de Gryffindor y encontrarse con todos, fingiendo que no le importaba nada y que se sentía extremadamente feliz en compañía de todos. Miró a su alrededor por última vez, y saludó a Sun, la cual la observaba "¿Cuánto tiempo llevará mirando hacia aquí? Cotilla..." Se levantó ella también, para dirigirse hacia la sala común "Me pregunto a qué habrá venido lo que han dicho Black y Potter... ¿Simple preocupación por mí? Obvio que no. Pero, ¿por qué entonces me lo tendrían que haber dicho? De todas formas, lo tengo decidido, mi opinión sobre Amos no cambiará" pensó, intentando eliminar sus dudas.

En otra parte del castillo, concretamente en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor, James estaba sentando en su cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cabeza girada hacia la ventana, con la frente pegada al frío cristal. Hacía un momento que Sirius, Remus y Peter habían salido de la habitación, haciendo caso a James cuando les había dicho que se encontraba perfectamente pero que estaba agotado y necesitaba dormir. "Pero, ¿realmente estoy perfectamente?" suspiró, con la vista perdida en las frondosas copas de los árboles que se extendían en el exterior de Hogwarts. "No me encuentro bien... ¿tendré fiebre?" Se puso la mano en la frente, pero al notar que estaba fría, subió la mano un poco más y terminó por alborotarse el pelo "No. ¿Por qué el cretino de Diggory va detrás de Evans?" James se sorprendió pensando esto amargamente "ESO es lo que me pasa. ¿Por qué? Si Lily es... Evans. Creo que empiezo a considerarla como una amiga".

Una vocecilla en su cabeza lo interrumpió. "¿Sólo una amiga? ¿Entonces por qué no puedes quitártela de la cabeza?" le dijo irónicamente. Al final, James acabó por revolverse el pelo con furia hasta quedar completamente despeinado y tumbarse en su cama, resignándose a todos estos pensamientos y dispuesto a dormirse de una vez.

* * *

**Hola, hola!**

**Gracias por las personas que leéis la historia y sobretodo a los que la comentáis :D. Espero que os guste este cap, aunque la discusión entre James y Lily no me acaba de gustar, más que nada la actitud de ella, pero me va bien para seguir como había pensado :P**

**En fin, creo que estos capítulos han sido más que nada introductorios, intentaré que la cosa se anime un poco de ahora hasta el final, aunque quizás tarde algo en colgar los capítulos porque el final del semestre siempre es mortal.**

**Nos leemos!^^  
**


	5. Los secretos mejor al descubierto

**5. Los secretos mejor al descubierto**

El día que siguió, después de un espeluznante sueño en el que Diggory se autoproclamaba propietario de la pelirroja, fue igual que el anterior, aunque sin comentarios hirientes por parte de James. Lily evitó a Amos, ya que cada vez que lo veía recordaba las imágenes de su sueño, y James se mostró reservado siempre que estaba en su presencia, y así día tras día. Hasta el viernes. El día amaneció gris, igual que el ánimo de Lily, por pasarse la noche sin dormir al pensar en el castigo que tendría que cumplir esa tarde con James y Snape.

Se levantó de la cama, desperezándose y empezó a vestirse para bajar al Gran Comedor a desayunar. "Vaya tarde me espera, pasarla con Potter y con Snape no es mi ideal de tarde perfecta" pensó con amargura "además... está tan raro... Pero eso no importa, cualquier cosa es mejor que sus continuas bromas desagradables. ¿O no?".

La pelirroja se sentía algo deprimida. No sabía por qué pero el hecho de que James se comportase así le hacía sentir culpable... y en cierta manera, se sentía herida porque este no le dirigía apenas la palabra. "Será la costumbre de que me moleste. Por eso la ausencia de sus insultos me resulta extraña" se decía. Pero la verdad, es que por más que Lily se intentara convencer de eso, los pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza, y que por supuesto, no compartía con sus amigas, eran distintos. "¿Puede ser qué, después de todo, haya llegado a sentirlo como un amigo?" Y la chica no podía dejar de darle vueltas a eso. James era molesto, pero realmente, muchas chicas estaban celosas de la prefecta, pues esta siempre era el centro de la atención de James. "Por penoso que sea... es la relación más íntima que he llegado a tener con un chico". Lily nunca había sido una chica con mucho éxito entre la sección masculina pero aún así, era especialista en rechazar a los pocos que le iban detrás.

Suspiró. Estaba claro que ese día no se salvaría de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Ya metida en el uniforme cuatro tallas grande y con la túnica que la tapara bien, Lily escribió una nota, intentando que la pluma no hiciera mucho ruido al rasgar contra el pergamino. Acto seguido, salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor.

oooOoOooo

Kate se despertó cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Se incorporó en la cama y vio una nota en la mesita que había a su lado.

"_Ya sé que no te he esperado Kate, pero es que, ¡me muero de hambre! Me perdonas, ¿no? Gracias, sabía que lo entenderías. ¡Nos vemos abajo!_

_Lily_"

Kate arrugó la nota con una sonrisa, y la tiró a la basura. Era muy temprano, y la idea de dormitar un rato más le atraía intensamente. Pero cambió de idea justo cuando ya se estaba relajando de nuevo. Se levantó de un salto y se vistió apresuradamente, saliendo de la habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a la última inquilina. Bajó las escaleras de la sección femenina para encontrarse con una sala común desierta, iluminada por el débil resplandor del fuego. Se quedó un momento con la vista fija en el fuego, y, tras unos segundos, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "Creo que es una buena idea, y queda tanto para el desayuno..." Decidida, empezó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los gryffindors y se dirigió a la habitación de los merodeadores. Se paró un momento delante de la puerta, y después, la abrió suavemente. Penetró en la cálida habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se acercó a una de las camas y corrió la cortina a un lado. Se sentó en la cama con delicadeza, intentando no despertar al ocupante, que dormía plácidamente. Durante un momento, pensó en no despertarlo y quedárselo mirando hasta que se levantara. Entonces, se agachó lentamente, uniendo sus labios con el chico. Este, al principio no le correspondió, pero a los pocos segundos despertó, respondiendo al beso de ella.

- Kate- murmuró el muchacho con una sonrisa cariñosa después de separarla- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Me desperté temprano, y tenía ganas de verte...

El chico la besó, tumbándola a su lado, en la cama.

- Aquí me tienes.

- ¿Nos vamos a dar una vuelta? No quiero despertar a los demás. Ni que nos vean así y se piensen que hemos pasado la noche juntos- Kate sonreía radiante, mirando al chico de ojos grises- ¿Qué te parece, Sirius?

oooOoOooo

Un chico se levantó con el pelo completamente revuelto y un bostezo de cansancio. Se levantó, extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba con pereza. Algo había despertado a James, pero no sabía el qué exactamente. Vio que la cama de Sirius estaba vacía, aunque por la hora, supuso que no hacía mucho que el moreno se había despertado. Miró por la ventana, suspirando dramáticamente. Hacía un día perfecto para volar, pero por culpa del maldito castigo, había tenido que aplazar el primer entrenamiento de quidditch del equipo. Pero eso no era lo único que le molestaba. Lo peor es que no le disgustaba pasar una tarde de castigos con la pelirroja, aunque tuviera que soportar también a Severus. Se había pasado la semana distante con ella y reservado, lo cual era una novedad, pues no lo había hecho durante siete años. Sabía que ella se sentía feliz por el cambio, pero él no. Sentía como si le faltara algo esencial.

Harto de estar quieto y quedarse pensando en Lily, salió de la habitación, decidido a dar una vuelta y quitarse de la mente a la pelirroja.

oooOoOooo

Una chica rubia se miraba coqueta en el espejo. Sun sonrió. "Dormir bien hace que las chicas se conserven hermosas" pensó riendo. Después de eso, se levantó y se paseó aburrida por la habitación, causando ruidos de protesta de sus compañeras.

- ¡Sun, quieres parar ya! Si te cuesta dormir, lárgate a dar una vuelta- protestaron las chicas con voz soñolienta.

La chica, bajó las escaleras hasta la sala común y divisó a alguien sentado enfrente del fuego. El chico, pues eso era, se giró al oír los pasos y le sonrió con interés, levantándose.

- ¡Sun, preciosa!- Amos se dirigía a ella con rapidez.- ¿Cómo te va?

- Corta el rollo, Amos- contestó ésta socarronamente- ¿Qué quieres, bombón?- dijo imitando el tono que utilizaba el hufflepuff al dirigirse a cualquier chica.

- No es justo, Sun. Siempre captas el sentido oculto de las cosas- suspiró teatralmente- Tú eres muy amiga de Lily, ¿no?

- Qué observador- sonrió con sarcasmo- ¿Es tu nueva presa?

- Yo no lo llamaría así, Sun- protestó el chico con el entrecejo fruncido.- Pero, sé a que te refieres. No, esta vez... ella me interesa de verdad- dijo con tristeza como si eso fuese una desgracia-. No puedo quitármela de la cabeza. Me has de ayudar, Sun.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo si se puede saber?- preguntó, irritada.- ¿Qué haga de intermediaria entre vosotros? ¿Qué le hable bien de ti? ¿Qué le dé regalos tuyos?

- No, no, tranquila- dijo Amos, intentando apaciguarla- Sólo quiero que me digas que tipo de chicos le gustan a Lily.

- Oh - las facciones de Sun se relajaron- la verdad es que Lily siempre ha sido bastante introvertida en el tema "chicos". Pero creo que sé como le gustan. Simplemente, se lo contrario de James Potter. Ni grosero, ni molesto, ni presumido... ni ligón.

- Bien- dijo Amos mientras digería las palabras de la chica- Me costará, pero... Lo he de lograr- afirmó, infundiéndose ánimos así mismo-. Gracias, Sun. Me voy a despejar un poco- y con una sonrisa, el chico abandonó la sala común de Hufflepuff.

- Espero que le vaya bien- suspiró-. Creo que yo también me daré una vuelta...- dicho esto, la radiante rubia siguió el camino de Amos para deambular en solitario por el castillo.

oooOoOooo

James paseaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando, sin querer, chocó contra una chica. Evitando que se cayera, la cogió del brazo con suavidad.

- Lo siento, no miraba por dónde iba.

- Yo tampoco- murmuró la chica distraídamente.

- ¿Sun?- la chica alzó la cara.

- ¡James! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No podía dormir- sonrió.

- Ya somos dos. ¿Qué te ocurre? No tienes buena cara.

- ¿Caminamos juntos?-inquirió el muchacho antes de responder. La rubia asintió con la cabeza- Bueno, me siento algo culpable. Ya sabes, todo lo que le dije a Lily...

oooOoOooo

Lily había caminado hasta las puertas del Gran comedor para darse cuenta que estaba cerrado. "Supongo que es lógico, los elfos domésticos deben tener que dormir a alguna hora creo...". Como no quería ir a la habitación, siguió caminando por el primer pasillo que encontró.

- Quizás debería pedirle perdón a Potter- murmuró distraídamente para si misma mientras se adentraba por otro pasillo más estrecho y con mala iluminación.- ¿Perdón? ¡Yo no le hecho nada!

Lily seguía caminando cuando de repente una chica de melena rubia salió de detrás de una esquina.

- ¡Sun! -la llamó.

- ¿Lily?

- ¿Evans?- una voz grave salió por detrás del hombro de su amiga, mientras James aparecía al lado de Sun.

- Potter...- "genial, la persona que no quería encontrarme en estos momentos" en los ojos de James se mezclaban varios sentimientos.

Entonces la mirada de Sun se apartó de ellos y una expresión de estupefacción se dibujó en su cara.

- ¿Kate?

James miró también en esa dirección.

- ¿Sirius?

- Oh... - la cara de Lily ardía de vergüenza al encontrarse con esa escena. Kate y Sirius se acababan de separar, pero seguían abrazados y con el pelo bastante desordenado.

- Em... Hola -la voz de Sirius retumbó en el corredor.

- Entonces, era verdad- una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de James.

- Sí -dijo Kate, sin mirar a Lily a la cara.

- ¡Enhorabuena! -exclamó una radiante Sun desde detrás de James.

Sirius enarcó una ceja, divertido, al ver lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro James y Sun.

- ¿Y vosotros?

Lily también se giró hacia la rubia y su acompañante. Realmente, Sirius tenía razón. "Están tan juntos el uno del otro... se les ve felices. Y Sirius y Kate, era predecible, pero creo que preferiría no haberlo visto...". Mientras las dos parejas intercambiaban bromas, la pelirroja se fue silenciosamente del lugar, dispuesta a llenarse el estómago para quitarse esa desagradable sensación que se había apoderado de ella. Pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien la había estado observando. Unos risueños ojos grises siguieron sus pasos hasta doblar la esquina y una sonrisa felina se apoderó de los rasgos de Sun. "Vaya, me temo que Amos se llevará una desilusión cuando se entere de esto... bueno, antes tendrá que enterarse la propia Lily, me parece". Suspiró, divertida con lo que acababa de descubrir de su pelirroja amiga. "Las amigas deben ayudarse mutuamente" se dijo "y creo que yo he descubierto la manera de abrirle los ojos a esa cabezota". Y, sonriendo cariñosamente, posó una mano perezosa en el brazo de James, jugueteando con la manga de su camisa.

oooOoOooo

El chico de cabello oscuro se revolvió el pelo con la mano, con aire desesperado. "¿Qué he hecho ahora?" Sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Kate y sus amigos, miraba hacia donde estaba sentada Lily, inusualmente calmada, que removía desganadamente su vaso de leche con la cuchara. Después de haberle contado a Sun como se había portado con Lily y lo confuso que se sentía en los últimos días, se había llegado a sentir más tranquilo, como si todo estuviera arreglado. Al fin y al cabo, tan sólo los separaban unas pocas palabras, un "lo siento mucho" y estaría solucionado. Claro que James era demasiado arrogante y orgulloso como para disculparse delante de la pelirroja, pero en ese momento no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Pero bueno, tampoco importaba, porque en ese momento la posibilidad de una disculpa civilizada, o no, se había esfumado por completo. Era cierto que cuando todos se habían encontrado se había desarrollado una escena muy extraña y que en cuanto se había girado para hablar con Lily esta había desaparecido. "No hay quién entienda a las Gryffindor. En cambio, Sun es tan normal... Creo que tendré que empezar a relacionarme con las chicas de esa casa, realmente, parecen más dóciles, más simpáticas, y hay algunas que igualan a Lily en belleza... ¿Qué hago? ¿Por qué demonios comparo a esas chicas con esa desagradable pelirroja que a la mínima palabra te enseña los dientes?".

En cuanto se dieron cuenta, Lily había desaparecido del Gran Comedor sin que nadie se fijara, excepto una perspicaz rubia y un preocupado hufflepuff.

- No entiendo que le sucede- murmuró Kate mientras todos se dirigían al aula de pociones.

- No sufras, princesa, se le pasará- Kate frunció el ceño ante el nombre- Está bien... ¿Lady Katherine te parece mejor, tal vez?- preguntó Sirius irónicamente. La chica lo fulminó con la mirada- Indirecta captada. Kate es la opción correcta- la chica alzo una ceja, pero, para alivio de Sirius, no le puso ningún reproche.

- Kate, lo que le pasa a tu amiga es que odia tanto a los demás que encuentra imposible la existencia del amor- James caminaba arrastrando los pies, frustrado.

- Oh, Jaimsy, ¡no seas malo con la pobre Lily!- protestó Sun que acababa de llegar, asustando a James al saltarle sobre la espalda- Está confusa, eso es todo. ¿Has pensado en cómo debe sentirse ella al ver a Kate con Sirius y a mí, contigo?

- ¿Qué?- exclamaron una perpleja Kate y un todavía más perplejo James.

- Escuchad, ¿y yo qué pinto aquí, entonces? ¿Soy vuestro candelabro de honor?- saltó Remus, un tanto cansado de sentirse excluido.

- Sun, ¿tú y yo... estamos juntos?

- Claro, Jaimsy- dijo esta con una sonrisa cariñosa.

- Es que...- James hizo una mueca de desesperación, intentando salir de esa situación dificultosa.

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas cómplices y empezaron a palmear la espalda del alucinado James mientras felicitaban a Sun con sonrisas pícaras.

Hacía rato que había empezado la clase de pociones, pero ninguno de ellos le prestó especial atención. Hasta que...

- ¿Dónde está Lily?

- Pues... Sun empezó a mirar a su alrededor, pero no había rastro de la chica por ningún lado- Remus tiene razón, ¿dónde está? Es la primera vez que Lily se salta una clase.

Al oír el nombre de su alumna predilecta, Slughorn se acercó al lugar donde estaban y se inclinó para hacer ver que examinaba las pociones que preparaban.

- Señorita Wait, ¿cómo está Lily?

- ¿Usted sabe algo de ella?

- Pues sí, señor Potter. Hace un rato me vino a ver pidiéndome permiso para no asistir hoy a clase. No tenía muy buena cara. ¿Sabéis si le pasa algo? Últimamente se la ve decaída... llevo toda la semana esperando que mejore, pero no hay manera..., tendré que anular la cena del sábado con mis niños- el hombre suspiró dramáticamente- Decidle de mi parte que se recupere, ¡y qué me avise cuando esté mejor!

- Este hombre está loco- comentó Sirius mientras todos recogían para ir a la siguiente clase.

- Sí... pero Lily lo aprecia mucho.

- ¿Qué le debe pasar?

- Vaya, James, no me imaginaba que te preocuparas tanto por la pelirroja.

- ¡No es eso! Sólo que... no quiero que le perdonen el castigo y a mí no- dijo haciendo pucheros.

- Yo te creo, Jaimsy. Nos vemos luego, ahora me voy con Remus a la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Espero que no estés celoso- dijo la chica haciendo como si se secara las lágrimas- Cuidádmelo bien, Kate. Y no lo perviertas mucho, Sirius. ¡Adiós, adiós!- al final, Remus tuvo que llevarse a Sun a rastras mientras esta agitaba un pañuelo en dirección a James, como si no lo fuera a volver a ver.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo, ya sé que es corto peroooo... **

**Ante dudas, críticas constructivas, opiniones, deseos... dejad algún RR, y si lo hacéis para decir "Yo he estado aquí! también me parece bien .**

**Nos leemos!  
**


End file.
